<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my heart (drive me crazy) by socks (soapywater)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977583">take my heart (drive me crazy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapywater/pseuds/socks'>socks (soapywater)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, and also an idiot, but it's okay cuz he's cute, nct dream makes cameos, superhero!chenle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapywater/pseuds/socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Park Jisung gets kidnapped, has his first kiss, and is generally dense. Not necessarily in that order. </p><p>a superhero au<br/>(vietnamese translation now available!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my heart (drive me crazy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here we go &gt;.&gt; first nct fic</p><p>special thanks to my betas &lt;3<br/><a href="https://my.w.tt/Bgn4DVA3I9">vietnamese translation</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung wakes up bound uncomfortably tight and with a raging headache. These two things make no sense, until he opens his eyes, and the memories come rushing back. He had been walking back from 7/11, when there had been a man in black, a sharp pain in his head, and then darkness. Now, his hands, feet, and chest are bound uncomfortably tight (which is no doubt overkill, considering he has the strength of a chicken) to a chair that pokes his ribs in a decrepit warehouse, an army of ugly cronies surrounding him. </p><p>Jisung jerks upward in panic, but finds his mouth gagged. “Boss,” one of said cronies grunts, “he’s awake.” “Perfect,” says a sinister voice, and it feels like slimy hands have just been dragged up Jisung’s spine. Unconsciously, he shudders, eyes darting around for the source. “Remove the gag.” </p><p>The henchman closest to him, the one with the bad hairdo, removes it roughly, and Jisung makes a face at the bad aftertaste it leaves behind. His mouth feels like cotton. “Do you have any water?” he asks Bad Hairdo. Bad Hairdo spits on him. Nasty. </p><p>“Jisung Park,” the malicious voice says. “Dance major at SM University for Fine Arts. Part time cashier at Coffee Dream.” Jisungs heartbeat quickens. How did they know so much about him? “Lives on 127th Street in an apartment with Zhong Chenle.” The room seems to darken, and before his very eyes, Jisung watches as the shadows solidify into a physical form. “What have you to say to that, Jisung Park?” </p><p>Jisung’s jaw drops, his eyes bugging. “Dr. Noir?” he stammers out. “I’ve seen you on TV!” Jisung thinks back to two days ago, watching the TV Kun put up in the corner of the cafe, live broadcasting the way Dr. Noir’s nefarious plans were being foiled. “I remember now, you got your ass kicked by Impulse!” </p><p>“Enough!” barks Dr. Noir, his eye twitching. He swoops down, so he can stare menacingly into Jisung’s eyes, far too close. His breath smells like fish and Jisung wrinkles his nose. “I think you’ll find it’ll serve your best interests to not make me angry, Jisung Park. Just answer our questions and we won’t hurt you, but if you lie to us or refuse to give us answers-“ </p><p>Dr. Noir snaps, and Jisung suddenly chokes, his oxygen supply being cut short by a burning hand on his neck. Jisung squeezes his eyes shut in pain, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes, before it stops, just as suddenly. “Now. Tell us Impulse’s weakness.” </p><p>“Impulse?” Jisung’s still trying to catch his breath. “What have I got to do with Impulse?” </p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” Dr. Noir snaps. “we know Impulse’s secret identity is Zhong Chenle, your roommate and boyfriend.” </p><p>Jisung sputters, his ears turning red. <em> Boyfriend? </em> “I think you’re misunderstanding something here-“ Jisung breaks off abruptly as the invisible hand tightens for a moment. </p><p>“<em> Now </em>.” Dr. Noir’s voice is deadly. “I won’t ask again. What are Impulse’s weaknesses?” </p><p>Fuck, how was Jisung supposed to know? He hadn’t even known Chenle was Impulse, the supersonic speed hero, until, like, two seconds ago! That by itself was a difficult enough knot to untangle, not to mention the strange feelings the word <em> boyfriend </em>gave him, but time was ticking, so Jisung pushed that aside for the moment and tried to think of Chenle’s weaknesses. </p><p>“U-um, well-“ Jisung stammers. “He hates doing laundry, eating yogurt always makes him break out, when he doesn’t wash his hair for more than three days it gets all stringy and disgusting, when we go to the library we always get kicked out, and he always makes fun of the size of my head, but that’s okay ‘cause I know he doesn’t mean it-“ </p><p>Dr. Noir’s face had been slowly getting darker, until he kicked Jisung’s chair in annoyance, causing Jisung to cut off mid sentence with an embarrassing yelp. </p><p>“Stop joking around,” Dr. Noir growls. “Do you think you’re funny?” </p><p>“No, I just really don’t know-“ </p><p>Dr. Noir’s brow furrows scarily, and he holds his fingers up to snap, Jisung bracing himself for a burning pain around his neck, but it never comes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby-  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a tense, awkward pause. Jisung curses the fact he never changed his ringtone back from when Donghyuck had switched it. </p><p>“Boss,” says a henchman, holding up a scratched up phone with a familiar black case. </p><p>Dr. Noir whips his head around to glare at the device. “Who is it?” </p><p>“It says-“ the henchman squints at the screen- “<em> Big Head King 1. </em>” </p><p>“That’s Chenle,” Jisung warns. “If I don’t pick up, he’ll know something’s wrong.” </p><p>Dr. Noir scowls. “Fine. Pick up. Don’t let him know there’s anything wrong, though.” He nods at the henchman.</p><p>“Jisung-yah!” comes Chenle’s voice, scratchy through the speaker. “Where are you? You missed English class, why didn’t you text me? Just wait until you hear what Jaemin hyung said to me today-“ Chenle breaks off, seeming to realize Jisung’s uncharacteristic silence. “Jisung?” </p><p>Jisung swallows heavily. “A-ah, Chenle? Sorry, I’ll be home a little late today. Dance practice, you know.” Chenle pauses. </p><p>“Okay..” </p><p>Jisung takes another deep breath. <em> Here we go. </em> “Chenle, can you do me a favor?” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Could you stop by the store and pick up some milk? We’re out.” Another pause. Jisung doesn’t dare look at Dr. Noir. </p><p>(Chenle and Jisung had gone shopping yesterday, and had restocked on milk already— there’s no way Chenle doesn’t remember, right?) </p><p>“Okay. Anything else?” </p><p>Jisung exhales. “That’s it. Thanks, Chenle.” </p><p>“No problem. See you later! Love you!” The call cuts.</p><p><em> L-love </em>- Jisung’s heart jumps into his throat, but Dr. Noir’s saying something, so he snaps himself out of it. “If your boyfriend shows up here,” Dr. Noir’s saying menacingly, “you’ll regret it, so you better have not tried anything funny.” </p><p>“U-um,” Jisung says, blush back full force. <em> Why do they keep saying that? </em> This is an inopportune time but Jisung thinks he should clear the air. </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend? I don’t know why you guys think that, but just because Chenle holds my hand when we watch scary movies doesn’t mean, we’re dating, you know? I mean, if he asked me, sure, maybe I’d be down, ‘cause, I mean, who wouldn’t? Chenle’s like, so cute, and he stands up for me, and he always complains about the chores but ends up doing them anyways, and he makes me food, and forgives me when I accidentally light the kitchen on fire, and even though there was that one time he made me go through a haunted house together, he didn’t make me ride any roller coasters ‘cause he knows I have a weak stomach. Like, how nice is that? And like, the way he smiles-“ </p><p>Jisung imagines Chenle’s laugh, and his heart jumps. He takes a deep breath and barrels on. </p><p>“His cheeks scrunch up and his eyes like, do this thing, and sometimes he laughs so loud I can literally feel my eardrums burst, but like, it’s so contagious! But,” Jisung deflates a little, “I really don’t think he likes me like that? I mean, like, we’ve been friends since middle school, wouldn’t it be weird? I don’t even know if he’s into guys... How have we never had that conversation? I mean, he had that girlfriend in 7th grade, but that only lasted three days, so does it really count?” Jisung stares at Dr. Noir, a little panicked. </p><p>Dr. Noir’s expression is pinched, like he’s eaten something that doesn’t quite taste right. The entire room is silent, staring at Jisung, mouths agape. “Right?” Jisung continues nervously. “I mean, he hasn’t dated anyone since, so he could totally be into guys, right?” </p><p>Dr. Noir’s mouth is twitching. He looks angry. <em> Uh oh </em> . “How does Impulse deal with you?“ Dr. Noir groans, sounding exasperated and also like he’s about to commit murder. ( <em> Not good </em>, Jisung thinks. Unlike Renjun, Dr. Noir might go through with it.)</p><p>“Listen, kid, do I look like a couple’s therapist? Now, will you shut up or will I have to do it for you-“ “Stop right there, Dr. Noir. Hands off.” </p><p>Jisung whips his head up, to the rafters, where a familiar looking superhero is looking down at him. </p><p>“Impulse,” Dr. Noir snarls. </p><p>There’s a loud cracking noise, and suddenly Impulse is kneeling in front of Jisung, cutting the ropes of his bonds. “Sorry I’m late, Jisung-ah, they didn’t hurt you, did they?” Impulse’s voice is soft, and Jisung recognizes the cadence of it. </p><p>Jisung stares incredulously at him- his brain is buffering, so he just says the first thing that pops into his head. “You’re really Chenle?” </p><p>Impulse- Chenle- pauses in his movements. “Wait, you didn’t know?” Chenle replies, equally incredulous. Jisung’s eyes widen as he spots a henchman sneaking up behind Chenle. </p><p>“Chenle, watch out-“ <em> Crack! </em> The henchman swings into empty air, and Jisung breathes a relieved sigh. </p><p>“Impulse!” Dr. Noir bellows. “How did you know?” </p><p>“You really thought you could kidnap my best friend and get away with it?” Jisung looks up to see Chenle relaxing among the rafters. Chenle clicks his tongue. “You never have been very bright, have you, Dr. Noir?” </p><p>“I’ll destroy you,” Dr. Noir growls. </p><p>Chenle just laughs, loud and bright. “You can try!” There’s a <em> crack </em>, and then Chenle is whispering in his ear, “Close your eyes, Jisungie.” Jisung automatically obeys. </p><p>The fight lasts barely five minutes, and Jisung witnesses none of it. Around him, he hears the sound of Chenle’s teleportation and the crackling of bones snapping, along with the low thump of bodies hitting the ground, one after another. The sound makes him a little nauseous, and more than a little worried, but Jisung keeps his eyes screwed tightly shut. </p><p>“Alright, it’s over.” </p><p>Jisung opens his eyes to find Chenle undoing the rest of his bonds. “How’d you find me?” </p><p>“I thought something was wrong the moment you said dance practice, but I was certain after the bit about milk. After that, I just pulled up Snapchat and checked your location.” </p><p>“Ah. Smart.” </p><p>Chenle cuts the last rope with a flourish. “There. You’re free!” Chenle rubs his fingers over the red lines crossing Jisung’s wrists and arms, and scowls. “Tsk, stupid villains, don’t know how to tie a knot.” </p><p>Jisung stares at Chenle’s hands. Only now does he notice the faint scars lining them, the roughness of Chenle’s skin. “Chenle, why didn’t you tell me you were Impulse?” he blurts. </p><p>Not gonna lie, Jisung is a little hurt. They are best friends, after all... Or was Jisung the only one who thought that? </p><p>Chenle grasps Jisung’s hand and looks imploringly into his eyes, and suddenly Jisung can’t think at all. “Jisung, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, I <em> reaaaally </em>thought you knew. It’s not like I was subtle about it.” Chenle frowns. “You really didn’t notice all those times I disappeared with no reason?” </p><p>“I-I thought you were just busy with other friends!” </p><p>“How about all those times I talked about being a superhero?” </p><p>“Weren’t those just jokes?” </p><p>“Jisung, you’ve literally seen my supersuit in the wash before!” </p><p>“I just thought it was for cosplay or something!” </p><p>Chenle laughs, loud and bright. “Gosh, you really are dense sometimes, huh, Jisungie?” Jisung groans, and covers his face with his hands. “Sh-shut up...” “Well, I’m sorry anyway. Do you forgive me?” </p><p>Jisung pretends to think about it. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to, seeing as you saved my ass and all.” They smile at each other, Jisung, abashed, Chenle, amused. </p><p>“And also, Jisung-ah?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I would also be down if you asked me out.” </p><p>Jisung startles. Chenle is grinning like a cat as Jisung slowly turns red. </p><p>“Y-you heard that?” Does that mean Chenle knows about Jisung’s big gay crush on him? Jisung curses his lack of brain to mouth filter. </p><p>Chenle just smiles, looking far too smug. “Yeah. You’re really something, you know? You completely stunned your captors, and without any superpowers, too.” Chenle laughs. “It was cute, though.” </p><p>“Cute?!” Jisung squeaks. His eyes are wide and startled as Chenle grabs his reddened cheeks, squishing them together. </p><p>“Ah, Jisung, you’re so cute,” Chenle sighs, giggling when Jisung makes a dying rat noise. “Jisungie, is it okay if I kiss you?” </p><p>Jisung almost short circuits. His heart is pounding like crazy, and Chenle’s face is too close to his for Jisung to even begin to process what Chenle’s saying, and all Jisung can think about is how he can smell Chenle’s favorite coconut shampoo and how perfect Chenle’s lips are. </p><p>Somehow, he stammers out a soft <em> yes </em>, and Chenle’s lips are on his for a quick, chaste kiss. Jisung doesn’t even have time to register anything before Chenle’s pulling away, but his heart is beating like it’s running a marathon. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting so long,” Chenle says, softer than anything. “You’re an idiot, park Jisung, but you’re my idiot.” </p><p>That’s it. Something about the fond look in Chenle’s eyes, something about the way Chenle’s still holding his face as if he were holding the most precious of treasures, something about the unwavering sincerity in his voice, something about the way Chenle took his first kiss, tenderly and lovingly. </p><p>Jisung Park faints on the spot, right there in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.  </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When Jisung wakes up for the third time that day, it’s to the sight of his friends surrounding him. </p><p>Jaemin is fawning over him, cooing at his injuries, Jeno at his elbow, ruffling Jisung’s hair with a <em> glad you’re okay </em> . Renjun immediately launches into a tirade, cursing out Dr. Noir and swearing to do some unspeakable things to his kneecaps. Donghyuck does a perfunctory <em> you good? </em>, before promptly bursting into laughter, no doubt at Jisung’s expense, but the only one Jisung can see is one orange haired boy. </p><p>Chenle’s covered in blood and dirt, and he’s still in his supersuit, mask discarded, but he still looks stunning, grinning widely as he grips Jisung’s hand. Later, everyone will have ample time to make fun of Jisung for fainting after their first kiss, and Jisung and Chenle will have a long and blushy conversation about how Chenle became Impulse and the status of their relationship, but for now, Jisung just smiles and holds Chenle’s hand tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i make jisung close his eyes just so i wouldn't have to write an action scene? maybe.</p><p>anyways, i hope you enjoyed! if you did, please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment :) criticism is VERY welcome!!</p><p>twt: @doyo_oni</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>